


kiss and tell

by steverandle



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: But I'm not ashamed, I got carried away oops, M/M, i'm so damn cheesy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverandle/pseuds/steverandle
Summary: Chad loses in a video game to Jay and has to kiss the first person who walks through the door. Guess who decides to drop by...





	kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second Descendants fanfic, woo! Since the second movie is coming up in a few days, I felt like writing a fic about my favorite pairing in the series, Chad and Carlos. Kinda rare but I think they're cute together. Anyways, I hope you like it!

kiss and tell (carlos/chad)

"Player 2 wins!" Jay springs up in glee, celebrating with a wide grin on his tan face as he wins his sixth match in a row on Street Fighter.

Chad can only curse quietly as his virtual character lays lifeless on the ground, all of the pixels showing Chad's unamusing defeat. Sorry, Chun-Li.

They're playing Street Fighter in Chad's dorm, sitting down on the floor Indian style in front of the glaring TV screen, the only light source in the dim room. It was 11 PM, but it was Saturday night, no one in Auradon Prep would be asleep at this time, especially since curfew was at 12. Hell, no was even clad in pajamas at this time.

Jay and Chad agreed to play Street Fighter at this time, just a little fun competitiveness, this was usual for them. But what's not usual is the bad luck streak that Chad seems to possess tonight - six matches in a row he's lost, he can't let this streak go any further.

"Looks like tonight's not your lucky night, Charming." Jay taunts Chad with a smug smirk, and the blond prince practically wants to slap the smartass expression off Jay, his palm was almost itching to meet the Arabian teen's skin, but Chad is a prince, he has self-control and restraint, which only his VK friend here could push.

Chad rolls his eyes, not even attempting to hide his irritation at the moment, he's never really been good at hiding emotions from people, he was quite melodramatic and he didn't care.

"Oh, whatever, dude. Let's just start another match." Chad suggests, and he reaches out to grab his controller, but before his hand could come in contact with the cold plastic, his attention turns to Jay, who puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, Charming, it's getting pretty boring beating you all the time." Jay says, and Chad lets out a small sneer with a sour tone. "I think we should have a little wager here." Jay finishes, and Chad's curiosity is peaked.

"Like what?"

"Like a bet, idiot."

Chad ignores the insult, considering how normal it was for him and Jay to insult and taunt each other on a daily basis, it was just their dynamic. Idiot, asshole, moron, asshat, bonehead, birdbrain - those were like pet names to them.

"And what do I have to do?"

"If you lose, you have to kiss the next person who walks through that door." Jay says, grinning like an idiot.

Chad's never done a bet like that before. He's more used to bets on doing weird or embarrassing things like dyeing his hair a crazy color like the villain kids or dressing up in girls' clothing. Jay still has the picture of Chad in Cinderella's dress. It wasn't one of his most dignified days.

But kissing? It's nothing to Chad. He's kissed a lot of people, princesses and princes, he's no stranger to lip contact and he feels this should be a piece of cake.

"So, does it have to be on the lips?" Chad asks, ensuring that he's required that he needs to kiss on the lips. "Yes, on the lips. So are you in?" Jay extends his hand, waiting for the athletic prince to meet his hand so they can confirm their little deal.

"Wait, what if you lose?" Chad asks, his eyes narrow and he crosses his arms looking suspiciously at the son on Jafar. "Duh, then I'll have to kiss the sucker, now is it a deal?" Jay shakes his hand impatiently, nodding his head at Chad, who looks hesitant, but his face changes to a brazen expression.

"Yeah, deal." Chad says, shaking Jay's hand in confirmation that one of them had to kiss a "sucker" if they lost this next match on Street Fighter.

The two boys pick up their game controllers, their gaze fixated intensively on the TV screen with their "game faces" on. They choose the same characters as before - Chad as Chun-Li and Jay as Ryu, and they start the match.

The match doesn't last about five minutes, and already someone has gotten their ass virtually kicked.

"Player 2 wins!"

Jay yells out a loud "Woo!", fist bumping the air with a wide grin plastered on his face. Chad crosses his arms once again, sneering at the cheering son of Jafar, who's too fixated on celebrating that he didn't lose.

This really isn't my lucky night. - Chad thinks as his gaze is still hooked on Jay with a sour countenance on his face.

After Jay finished his small celebration, he slings his toned, muscled arm around Chad's shoulder, and the urge in Chad's palm is itching its way back as Chad detects another smug smirk on Jay's face.

"Well, Charming, I guess you're gonna have to pucker up." Jay says, and Chad only responds to the comment with an eye roll, shoving the former kleptomaniac's arm away from him in clear and pure annoyance.

Chad wants to jab at Jay with a snide remark and banter with the other athlete, but when he opens his mouth, his words are interrupted abruptly when the door creaks open.

Both boys whipped their heads around to see.

Uh oh. - Chad thought.

"Hey, Jay, Doug said you would be here. I just need to know where my biology book is?" Carlos de Vil says as he peeps his head into the room.

Chad's jaw dropped immediately. He had to kiss Carlos de Vil.

Jay could feel laughter bubbling deep inside his chest, aching to break free, but he felt that he needed to contain himself, and a wavering smile quieted onto his lips.

"Um, yeah, it's probably on my bed. I was using it." Jay says, keeping in snickers in between words. Carlos gives a quick "thanks" and walks out the door.

And the moment the freckled teen walked away, Jay burst into a hysterical laughter, leaning back on the floor on his side as he glanced at Chad's hanging jaw of disbelief.

"Welp, pucker up, pretty boy." Jay manages to huff out in between laughs.

Chad is brought back to reality as he remembers he made a bet - and Chad Charming doesn't back out of bets. He has a reputation to hold and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers tonight, especially after losing Street Fighter to Jay seven times. The blond prince stood up swiftly, ignoring the the pressure and dizziness he felt in his head from the quick motion. He set his journey out to Jay and Carlos' dorm, where he'd have to meet a certain pair of lips.

————————————————

Chad stands outside of Carlos and Jay's dorm, staring vehemently at the wooden door that was in front of him.

While standing in the middle of the empty Auradon Prep hallway, Chad begins to ponder - what would be so bad about kissing Carlos?

It's not that he didn't like Carlos, the younger teen was a good friend of Chad's, it's just that it would be different because Chad's used to kissing princesses and princes, and they all taste sweet. Princesses would probably have a fruit taste to them, like mango or peach. Princes would have more of a mint or cinnamon taste to them, but what would Carlos taste like?

Chad's never kissed a villain kid before and he wonders - how different would they be? Do they taste different, do they kiss better or worse, do they even kiss on the Isle of the Lost? Chad's had his thoughts about Jay before, but those were just curious thoughts. Jay was nothing more than a good friend. Chad was close to kissing Evie, but he didn't want to kiss her because she was just the pawn in his schemes to get her to do his homework (which he apologized for by the way!)

If Chad's being honest, he wouldn't mind to kiss Carlos. He thought Carlos was generally attractive and aesthetically pleasing to look at. Plus, Carlos was another good friend of his, always helping him with homework and goofing around in the Tourney and ROAR locker room like other boys. It's been more easy to bond with the male villain kids than the females, so maybe that's why, but he liked Carlos and didn't mind kissing the platinum haired son of Cruella de Vil. So what would kissing Carlos de Vil be like?

There was only one way Chad could find out.

The blond knocks on the door, waiting patiently, then he hears the doorknob unlocking itself, jiggling and clinking, and then he's met with a plethora of freckles, soft, brown eyes and porcelain-white hair.

"Oh, hey Chad. I was expecting Jay, but what's up?" Carlos greets Chad nonchalantly. He was expecting for Jay to get back from Chad's dorm, but instead here was Chad himself, and it almost took Carlos by surprise, especially given how late it was and how close curfew was getting.

The moment Chad sees Carlos, he feels himself getting sheepish at the memory of what he was going to ask Carlos, and it's not like Chad to get sheepish, he's usually bold and has no shame, but asking someone to kiss them from a bet was a bit too uneasy for Chad, especially when it's Carlos he's asking. It's a weird feeling to Chad, but he collects himself and keeps his cool in front of the shorter teen.

Now, how could he put this in a way that wasn't awkward or creepy?

'Hey, Jay said I had to kiss you. Let's do it!' - No.

'I lost a fight in a video game so I'm obligated to kiss you now.' - No.

'I made a bet and I said I would have to kiss you.' - That was probably the closest Chad could say to not sound like an absolute weirdo.

"Listen, we, uh, need to talk." Chad said. Carlos nodded, "Okay." the younger teen says. He moves out of the way and extends his arm out to the room, gesturing Chad to walk in. Chad noticed the gesture and is quick to walk in.

Carlos saunters over to his bed, sitting down and scooping up Dude in his arms as he watches the prince. "So why do we neeed to talk?" Carlos asks, putting a stretched out emphasis on "need", cause he didn't feel like him and Chad had things they would "need" to talk about on a Saturday night. It's only when Chad has homework or has to study for a test or help him in Tourney is when the word "need" pops up.

"So, me and Jay were playing Street Fighter aaaand this bet came up," Chad stretches out "and" to stall very little time before he drops the bomb. He glances at Carlos and can tell the villain child was growing impatient by his expression.

"Well, so? Why do you need to tell me?" Carlos asks, he snakes his hands into Dude's fur to pet the petite canine, but his gaze is still locked on Chad, who shuffles his feet awkwardly.

"The thing is......" Chad trails off, stalling even more time, and Carlos' eyelids lower in annoyance. He's tired, it's almost time for bed, and the royal airhead was practically wasting his time.

"The thing is........."

"You said that already." Carlos says, his tone is more sour than he meant it to be, he really didn't want to be rude, but his patience was truly dwindling down as Chad was trailing off and acting like an awkward middle schooler.

Chad takes a deep breath, his eyelids shut and his shoulders raise in anticipation before he ripped off the band-aid.

"ThethingisIlostStreetFighterandIhavetokissyou." Chad hurriedly announces, and he gulps as soon as he sees Carlos' brown eyes widen and his eyebrows raise swiftly.

Carlos' hand stops petting Dude, but it stays in the same exact position, resting in the campus mutt's latte-hued fur.

Kiss Chad Charming?

Did Carlos just hear that Chad wants to kiss him because of a bet? Wait - not want to - he has to. The thought of kissing a prince was new to Carlos. Kissing a boy wasn't necessarily fresh to Carlos, he's kissed one before (thanks Anthony Tremaine!) but that's it.

Not only did kissing a prince not cross his mind, another thought was explored in his mind - kissing Chad. The royal athlete was a friend to Carlos, so of course he doesn't think of kissing him, but Carlos would be lying to himself if he didn't see Chad's physique in the locker room and not think "Woah." Carlos can easily acknowledge that Chad was a handsome and pretty striking guy. He had charming looks, and his personality? "Somewhat charming" Carlos would say.

"Really?" Carlos says in a soft voice.

"Yes, we made a bet that whoever loses the match would have to kiss the first person to walk through my door, and you just so happened to drop by." Chad said, and his tone made it clear he was growing some confidence back. Carlos didn't throw anything at him or looked at him disgusted or yell no, so he figures he could possibly have a chance at going through with the bet.

"Well, maybe.... I guess." Carlos says, and his gaze tears apart from Chad, staring at the floor and his red socks.

"I mean you don't have to," Chad quickly replies, he sits down next to the white haired boy, only a few inches were in between the two.

"I could just lie and tell Jay that I did kiss you and everything will be fine." he finishes, and Carlos looks up at the charming prince, who's eyes were intensely fixated on the younger teen.

Carlos was taught in Remedial Goodness that lying was always and bad and that you should never lie.

He can't let Chad lie.

"Well, if you have to.... I mean..... I'm not gonna shoot it down." Carlos awkwardly speaks, but a part of him is glad when Chad's face seems to light up after he speaks out.

"Really? You want to do this?" Chad says almost surprised, he's somewhat taken aback on how Carlos is easily on board to kiss him. But Chad remembers that he's Chad Charming - who wouldn't want to kiss him? Oh, that over-confidence definitely was back in his spirits.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just a little kiss." Carlos says.

"Now Carlos, are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really su-"

"Chad, just kiss me already."

After that small banter of uncertainty, Chad leans into Carlos' face and looks at his face for a second before gently kissing the shorter teen.

Chad likes the feel and look of Carlos' lips, they were soft, moist, and pink, and they felt silky smooth pressed up against his own lips. He was delighted at Carlos' taste too - chocolate, not surprising, but still pleasurable.

Carlos can feel his cheeks burning into a bright, cherry hue as he felt Chad Charming's lips pressed against his own. Carlos was taken aback by how good of a kisser Chad was, but then he reminds himself that it's Chad, of course he'd be good at kissing. All that practicing couldn't have been for nothing, right? 

Carlos was so immersed in the kiss that his mind completely dropped the fact that this was apart of a freaking dare, but Chad's lips didn't feel like a dare, they felt easy, sleek, and tranquil. Carlos could definitely appreciate the practice Chad has had in the past, because practice truly does make perfect.

The kiss is very innocent, it's long, slow, and very wet from saliva, but that's what's apart of the beauty of it. There's no no touching - no hands around the waist, or shoulder, or neck - but Chad places a hand on Carlos' freckled cheek, appreciating the warmth of Carlos' skin, and he can feel Carlos smile pleasantly into the kiss.

The kiss lasted no longer than about a minute and 42 seconds, but to the two boys, it felt like almost an eternity, but it was a very blissful eternity, lively and brim with euphoria.

Mutually, they break the kiss, parting away as a thin bridge of saliva extends between the two pair of now-lonely pink lips. There's another brief silence between the emotion-filled teenagers, they stare intensely at each other, locking in their lustrous, brown orbs filled with excitement, spirit, and vehemence, taking a moment to embrace each other's features.

Chad's hand is still on Carlos' cheek, when he realizes this he starts to gently stroke the speckled skin with his thumb. His lips quirk into a smile, and Carlos immediately returns the smile.

They sit in this position for a good minute, Dude casually watching, before Chad stands up.

"So, that's it." Chad says, he gives a small laugh at the end, still dazed by the euphoric feeling he felt.

"Um, yeah, I guess that is it." Carlos says. Chad walks toward the door, but stops and turns around to Carlos.

"But thanks for doing it. I really appreciate it. Like, really." Chad thanks Carlos and the villain kid just shrugs.

"No promblem, I didn't mind it at all. It was my pleasure." Carlos says. A bell goes off in Chad's head - this could be the perfect opportunity to shoot his shot and make a move on.

"You know, I would do it again." Chad clarified, he ogles the smaller, snow-haired teen, who immediately catches on. "Oh really? I would too, but it's getting late." Carlos mentioned, and Chad's infamous smirk twisted onto his mouth.

"Well, I could take you to a picnic tomorrow since it's late tonight." Chad reasoned with his flirty tone, a tone he liked to use, but this time he was more so serious.

"Yeah, I would love that." Carlos nods, grinning like an idiot, which makes Chad grin in the same manner like how awkward middle schoolers in love copy emotions.

"Okay, goodnight Carlos."

"Goodnight Chad."

————————————————

The next morning, Jay walked eagerly to the dorm he shared with Carlos after spending the night at Chad's dorm, however the jock was nowhere to be found when the Arabian teen woke up. But Jay was only dying to know if Chad actually went through with the bet and kissed Carlos.

He finally reaches their dorm, knocking on the door with a smirk plastered on his face. Carlos is quick to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Jay."

"Hey, C. So, uh, did Chad stop by here last night?" Jay holds his hands behind his back, standing back-and-forth between his heel and tippy-toes.

Carlos smiles, "Yeah, he did. Why?"

Jay contains his laughter, "Did he.... kiss you?"

"Yeah." Carlos answers nonchalantly. After that, Jay immediately denotates into obnoxious cackling.

"I knew it! That dude has balls, man. So how gross was it?" Jay asks, grinning and wanting the gossip from his freckled friend.

"Who said I hated it?" Carlos says, and he wants to start rolling on the floor, laughing in tears as he watches Jay's jaw drop to the ground, but he contains himself.

"Wait, wha-"

"Anyways, Jay. I'm about to go to breakfast. Come on, Chad." Carlos says, and Chad comes from the side of the door, wrapping a toned arm around Carlos' waist, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

The couple walk past Jay, not even paying attention to the dumbfounded look on the Arabian teen's face - well, Chad notices, and he snickers to himself.

He may have won a bet, but he won something better - Carlos.


End file.
